


Dear Connor Murphy Tell Me You Love me.

by MOME



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOME/pseuds/MOME
Summary: Evan Hansen thought life would get better after talking to Connor Murphy in the Computer Lab things where going great, but then his dad had to show up and make thing difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The computer lab was mostly quiet for the most part; the only real sound was coming from a computer occupied by Evan Hansen. Evan was busy working on his second letter of the day for his therapist.

Dear Evan Hansen,

It turns out this wasn't a fantastic day after all. This isn't going to be a tremendous week or an immense year, because why would it be?

I know, because there's Connor, and all my hope is pinned on Connor, who I don't even know and who don't know me. Maybe if I could just talk to him. Perhaps nothing would be different at all. I wish everything were different.

I wish I were part of something. I hope that anything I said mattered to anyone. I mean face it, would anyone notice if I just disappeared tomorrow?

Sincerely,

Your best, and dearest, friend, Me

Once Evan finished typing his letter, he pressed print and was soon going to get up and get said message when someone clearing their throat stopped him. Turning around quickly, terrified by who might be behind him, Evan came face to face with none other than Connor Murphy.

Not sure what to say or do, Connor ended up speaking first, "Hey, um Evan, right?"

Feeling the dread in his stomach lessen slightly, Evan responded, "Uh, um yeah that's me."

"Listen, man, I wanted to apologize; that wasn't cool of me. You tried to say you weren't laughing at me so-" Connor didn't know how to finish his sentence, so the silence was awkward for a bit.

Evan, feeling brave, decided to break the silence."It-it's okay, C-Connor."

Connor responded with a scoff before answering, "Heh, that's one bad stutter."

"Uh, uh I'm so-sorry; I-I'll tries not-" returned Evan, cheeks ablaze with hidden embarrassment.

"Hey, mind if I ask how you broke your arm?" asked Connor.

Evan, happy with the change of subject, decided to answer, "Oh um I fell out of a tree."

Connor could only snort in surprise."Man, Hansen, that's the saddest fucking thing I've ever heard."

"Uh, um y-yeah I guess i-it is."

"Do you have a sharpie?" asked Connor.

Nodding, Evan handed Connor a sharpie that was in his bag.

Taking the sharpie in hand, Connor took Evan's arm and wrote his name in bold letters. "There, now we can both pretend that we have friends," said Connor.

The duo sat in silence for a few moments when Connor decided to break the silence again. "Oh hey, I found this in the printer, is it yours?"

Evan could feel the fear and shame rising in his chest and gut, making him freeze in place and only one thought went through his head, 'oh no.'

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Connor began to read the letter aloud, "Dear Evan Hansen-hey, that's you-it all depends on Connor; it's- what the fuck?"

Glaring down at the trembling form in front of him, Connor didn't care if he was scaring this kid; he deserved some answers.

"What the fuck is this?!" demanded Connor.

Swallowing and trying to muster up as much courage as possible, Evan decided to answer, "Wa-Wait p-please, I can explain."

"I should fucking hope so; what are you some kind of stalker? A fucking joker?" yelled Connor.

Evan eyes flew open in shock."No. No, it's a thing for my the-therapist a le-letter to me."

Connor thought about it for a second and figured that a letter to himself for therapy made sense but... "Fine, but what's this part about me?"

Evan felt like he could die of shame and embarrassment. He kept hoping the floor would swallow him right then and there, but he knew he had to give Connor an answer."We-well I-I um I kind of uh I-"

It took Connor a few minutes to understand what Evan was trying to spit out, but when he did, he couldn't help but blush."Oh, Oh! Um, well that's somewhat surprising. I didn't think anybody would ever, you know..."

Evan could only blush a deeper red, seeing as Connor wasn't calling him disgusting or anything else. "Y-yeah, well I think you're p-pretty awe-awesome."

Connor didn't know how to respond, but he figured he could at least be decent to the kid since he wasn't a dick. "Heh yeah, I can't say that I feel the same, but you're pretty pathetic; I guess we could maybe hang out sometime."

Evan was so stunned that he could barely utter, "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Here, it's my number; let's talk sometime but don't read too much into it," said Connor, handing over the letter he had in his hands that he had written his number on.

Evan only managed a short sentence."Oh-okay, um bye."

Connor only smirked as he walked out of the computer lab."See you later, Hansen." Then he was gone.


	2. texting

Chapter 2

Evan sat in his bedroom, wondering if texting Connor would be a good idea or not.'Okay, Hansen, you can do this.'

Taking his phone in hand, Evan clicked on Connor's name and sent out a text.

Evan: Um hey Connor it's Evan. How's it going?

Connor: It's going okay Hansen; I'm surprised you even texted me.

Evan: why? You and I are friends, right?

Connor: huh yeah I guess but still... so how are things with you?

Evan: good thanks.

Connor: well this is awkward isn't it?

Evan: a little.

Connor: I'm honestly surprised you don't stutter when you text.

Evan: i-is th-this b-better?

Connor: LOL.

'Okay, here we go' thought Evan.

Evan: So want to hang out sometime?

Connor: are you asking me out on a date Hansen?

Evan: What? No of course not.

Connor: I was joking Hansen, and what's wrong with me, am I not good enough for you?

Evan: no you're fantastic and refreshing, and well yeah.

Connor: oh thanks, Hansen. I guess I could find some time to hang out.

Evan: Cool, what should we do?

Connor: We could go out to this restaurant I know; it's got some excellent food.

Evan: sounds like fun, when should we go?

Connor: How about Friday?

Evan: sounds like fun, so um I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Connor: heh, sure Hansen; see you then.

Evan: okay good night Connor.

Connor: good night Hansen.

Evan sighed in relief, he did it, he managed to ask Connor Murphy, the Connor Murphy to hang out, Evan felt like screaming, and he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or joy. But before he could go out with Connor he would need to talk to his mom, he knew she would be working that day, but he wanted to ask her for permission. at least

walking into the living room, Evan found his mom sitting on the couch reading with the T.V. making background noise.

"Um, mom do you have a second?" asked Evan, rubbing his arm.

Heidi looked up from her book to answer her son with a smile, "Of course honey?"

"So um y-you know how you wanted me to try and make friends today?" asked Evan, looking at the ground.

"yes, why honey did something happen?" asked Heidi.

"Yes um well I met this guy Connor, and um I asked him if he wanted to hang out this weekend and he said yes."

"Oh Honey this is amazing!" said Heidi, getting up from her seat and hugging her boy.

"so it's okay if I go?" asked Evan.

"Of Course, Honey have fun, just makes sure to call me if your home late," said Heidi


End file.
